Drayton Int'l Airport (Netherlands)
Drayton International Airport (Amsterdam) is an airport located in Amsterdam, the capital of the Netherlands. It's the second busiest airport in Amsterdam (under Amsterdam Schiphol Airport.) it was the main hub for Holland International Airlines. Today, it is an important hub for Flash Airlines. Robloxjet, the original airline that operated from Drayton used to operate from this location as well. Since its opening in 2012, Drayton has rapidly expanded to cater for growing traffic. Airport history The airport's construction began in early 2012 by traigla (the former CEO of Roblox Airways) and was opened in the summer of 2012. Roblox Airways was the first airline to operate at the airport. soon netjet started operating at the airport. In 2013, traigla sold Roblox Airways to a new owner eldotjay (now iaviate)- iaviate could not pay for space anymore soon after. Its hub at the airport and netjet went bankrupt- at that point the airport was closed for two months as there was no passenger service. However, miniganni (now monarchfan21) bought the airport for 2 million Euros to revive it. Therefore, Drayton International Airport became the main hub for Mini Air and a important hub for Jacob Airlink. Drayton became a main hub for Creamair around October 2013 when miniganni changed accounts to monarchfan21. Many new airlines came such as Flash airlines, Holland International Airlines (the new name of Mini Air) Robloxjet and Malaysia Airlines opened a hub at the airport and a place for planespotting was opened around the runway. The airport also started having its own fire department around May 2014, to increase passenger safety in the event of an aircraft emergency. A former USAF VC-10 tanker was donated to the airport and put on display next to the small terminal of the airport. The Drayton Cafe was also reopened around that time- as of 2014 a few airlines are pending to have space at the facility. Airlines and details of the airport. The airport has 1 runway with 6 access points to the tarmac. Next to the runway a place for planespotting has been built on the grass next to the tarmac. A former mini air cargo Douglas DC-10F was also stationed at the facility for training fire crews. For passengers, the airport has 1 small terminal, using some check in desks for the main airlines but all other airlines can be checked in at the self check in service machines, on the left side of the terminal. After check in, you will need to pass through security in order to proceed to the passenger waiting area. The passenger waiting area features the Drayton Cafe, a small restaurant/lounge where passengers can rest or eat before their flight. Passengers can also sit in the waiting area. There is no premium lounge in the terminal. Since the airport has only 2 jetways, most flights will park on the airport apron. You will be notified if your flight will board on the tarmac, where a shuttle will be provided. Access to the tarmac is provided by steps from the jetway to ground level. Airlines Below is a list of airlines that serve Drayton. drayton terminal.jpg|the terminal of drayton international airport. vc10.jpg|a ex usaf vc-10 tanker on display infront of the airport. waiting seats.jpg|the waiting seats in the waiting room. check in deskss.jpg|the check in desks with the main airlines in the airport. gates.jpg|the gates u have to pass before going to the waiting area drayton cafe.jpg|the drayton cafe. bandicam 2014-05-24 21-38-50-668.jpg|planes on the tarmac of drayton. bandicam 2014-05-24 21-33-35-860.jpg|the place for planespotting next to the runway. dc10.jpg|a ex mini air cargo douglas dc-10F on the grass of the airport in use to train the fire crews of the airport. Category:Airport